


Vengance

by monsterfrisklover1



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Reader vs chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterfrisklover1/pseuds/monsterfrisklover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara has killed your friends with you absorbing their souls you meet in judgment hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengance

You stood in judgment hall wearing a blue hoodie,red scarf,and an eye patch. Hearing foot steps you prepare watching as a child in a green sweater covered in dust with crimson red eyes. "So you arrived" you said somberly they just smiled staring at you."my friend sans was supposed to be here but due to you he's dead" "maybe he was right kids like you should be burning in hell" using the power you had you called on your friends magic"come on kiddo I'm rooting for ya- sans" "come on punk kick this demons ass-undyne" "w-what undyne s-said-alpys" "My child stay determined-toriel" "YES HUMAN YOU CAN DO IT-papyrus" having your friends encouragement fills you with determination your left eye starts glowing red pulling out chara soul you slam them into the ground summoning red spears which hits them taking half there hp you slam them into the ground over and over hitting them with a fireball their hp hits one then out of the blue "please don't hurt me"you hesitate witch was a big mistake 9999999999999999 you fall on one knee holding the slash through your chest "fool that was fun lets play again" they pull up the menu with the options not there they look confused "heh heh" you laughed then you pulled up the reset button"frisk maybe a pacifist route next time" you then pressed reset everything went white you then woke up on a bed of golden flowers suddenly you're tackled into a hug "hey frisk let's save everyone the perfect ending" they nodded you smile "let's go"


End file.
